Secrets and Shadows
by Angelwings23123
Summary: AU: A stranger comes to Four Corners with a revelation that will change the lives of The Seven forever. Note: This is very AU and is also a crossover. This is VERY AU: if that's not your cup of tea, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets and Shadows  
by Angelwings23123

The stagecoach's arrival that day created many murmurings among the townsfolk because of its lone occupant. There was much speculation about the obviously educated Englishman dressed in a very nice suit that arrived in Four Corners that afternoon. The speculation only increased when the man inquired about their new sheriff, JD Dunne.

In the Saloon, JD was just about tell another one of his jokes to the rest of The Seven when the man walked in. The words died on his lips as he watched the man make his way across the room--his eyes focused on JD. JD briefly considered trying to hide, but knew that it was too late--he had already been recognized. With a sigh, he ignored the questions of the others as he stood up and walked over to the man. The rest of The Seven watched as the two retired to a secluded area of the Saloon and whispered furiously to each other.

THREE DAYS LATER

The first faint beginnings of dawn were breaking on the horizon as JD quickly climbed through the window into his room. Filling a basin with water, JD watched detached as the water in the basin turn to red as he washed his hands and face.

Changing clothes, he realized with a sigh that the shirt was beyond repair and would have to be somehow replaced before its loss was noticed. He had been sloppy tonight and could not let that happen again. After cleaning up, he briefly looked longingly at the bed--but he was running late today, so sleep would have to wait.

Walking into the Saloon, he met Mr. Hobson at the same table that they had been meeting at every morning since the Englishman's arrival. The rest of The Seven had been curious about the Englishman and his relationship to their youngest. It didn't help that anyone could see that JD and Mr. Hobson did not get along at all.

Buck especially couldn't understand why JD continued to hang around the man. Mr. Hobson constantly made snide and belittling comments to JD and JD barely concealed his dislike for Mr. Hobson. Which was one of the reasons that The Seven kept a close eye on the two. They made a point to let JD know that all he had to do was say the word and they would chase the Englishman out of Four Corners. But, JD wouldn't let them--he kept saying that it was his business and they were to keep out of it.

"I wish you wouldn't daydream when there are such important matters to discuss," Mr. Hobson said, cutting into JD's thoughts.  
"And you really should wash-up before a meal," he chided.

JD gritted his teeth and bit back the impulse to retort that he had in fact just washed up. But, he knew it would fall on deaf ears and their meeting wouldn't start until he had done so. Walking over to wash-up, he didn't notice as Mr. Hobson took a vial of liquid out of his pocket and quickly poured it into his drink. The Englishman straightened up as JD sat back down and they began to talk.

From across the room, Buck glared at the two as he walked in.

"What the hell do ya think they talk about over there every day?"

"It's none of our business, Buck--the kid would've told us if he wanted us to know," Chris answered.

"Well it ain't nothing good; I can tell ya that--we should just..."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's his business," Chris said firmly, cutting him off.

TWO DAYS LATER

JD sat down on his bed, puting his hands over his face and taking a shaky breath. Something was wrong. He had tried to convince himself that he had just caught a cold or something and would be fine. But this was more than that. He felt weak. He couldn't do the things that he could normally do with ease. Something was very very wrong--and that terrified him. It didn't help that today was the one year anniversary of...

NO, he would not think about it. Closing his eyes, he quickly pushed those thoughts aside and taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped confidently out--ready to pretend that everything was just fine...

LATER THAT NIGHT

JD resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Mr. Hobson lectured to him from atop his horse. The two were currently riding to an abandoned town where according to Mr. Hobson 'suspicious activity' had been reported. Mr. Hobson had just finished talking about 'duty' and 'obligations' when they arrived at their destination.

The night seemed eerily quiet as they dismounted their horses. The hair on the back of JD's neck stood on end as a sense of foreboding swept over him. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Hobson.

"Now, just go into that building there," he whispered, nervously glancing around, then said in a much louder voice, "and do try to do your best."

Without even looking back, JD stepped through the door--only to have it slammed quickly shut behind him. As he whipped around, he heard the sound of a lock being put into place. With a sudden sense of panic, JD attempted to get the door open trying every means he could think of. When it didn't even budge; he started pounding on the door.

He stopped abruptly when a sound from inside caught his attention. Turning around, he realized that something was in there with him...

"Slay-er," a voice called echoing from the darkness.

A shiver ran down JD's spine. As JD surveyed the darkness in front of him his thoughts inevitably drifted back to a year previously...


	2. Chapter 2

ONE YEAR AGO

"I don't see why they have to make such a fuss."

"It's your birthday--let your mother be happy--and please do try to behave yourself."

JD--or Johanna as she was known back then--sighed, "I'd much rather be hanging out with Kit..."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted saying them. She knew that her nanny frowned on her relationship with Kit the stable boy and didn't like her spending time with him. But, Kit was her best friend. He was the only one that she could really talk to. They read dime store novels together and dreamed about going out west to become cowboys--and though they knew that that would never happen, they still had fun pretending. Plus, she didn't have to worry about being a lady around Kit and could speak and act casually.

Her mother was forever telling her to be more ladylike--reminding her that a lady must "look speak, and act elegantly at all times". The one time that her mother had caught her sitting with Kit in the barn she had been positively scandalized. That she was with a boy un chaporoned! And the hired help at that!

At least Johanna had managed to hide the book they had been reading. Dime store novels were not fit reading for a lady. Actually, according to her mother nothing was fit reading for a lady--a lady needed to look pretty and nothing more. Like her mother's friends. Their conversations were frightfully dull and their hobbies (only ones fit for a lady of course) even more so. Johanna hoped she would never be like her mother's friends who seemed unable to do anything on their own. She loved adventure--which was a good thing considering her Calling. Which was something that Kit was the only one besides Mrs. Pierce who knew about.

Mrs. Pierce, her nanny, who was also her Watcher, wanted her to focus more on her duty and didn't believe in her wasting her time with 'childish games' and as such did not want her spending time with Kit. Especially since Kit had found out. Mrs. Pierce had been livid that he knew--her Calling was a secret one. She took her duties as Watcher very seriously- -making sure Johanna was trained and ready to face just about anything.

After all, Johanna was the Slayer--the one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight the vampires and other forces of darkness. The fate of the world rested on her shoulders and as of today she was 17 years old. If she managed to survive till her next birthday, she will have outlasted many of her predecessors. She was well aware that most Slayers only lasted a year or two after they were Called and it was a rarity to make it past their 18th birthday.

Johanna rolled her eyes as she was lectured once again on that very subject. Then her maids appeared at the doorway and it was with a long suffering sigh that she let them dress her and do her hair and listened as they chattered about why she had not yet found a suitor. Oh, how she loathed the fancy dresses with the many layers and corsets and endless ribbons and buttons. They took forever to get on and off--and many were hard to move around in.

Once they had gone, she made a few adjustments to her outfit. No one would notice if it was missing a few layers--she couldn't afford to have her movements hampered too much. She also added a knife strapped to her ankle and hid a stake at her waist--buried under layers of fabric. As the Slayer she never knew when she might have to leave unexpectedly to take care of a problem.

That done, she glanced at the window considering. She didn't think that anyone would know if she snuck out for a minute... After only a moments hesitation, she quickly jumped from the window, nearly snagging her dress in the process and ran to find Kit. She couldn't wait to see him as she had gotten a gift for him. Though it was her birthday and not his, she had seen the perfect present for him and couldn't resist buying it. She had gotten him a hat--just like Bat Masterson's and as she got it from its hiding place she thought about the expression that was sure to be on his face when she gave it to him.

Running to the stables, holding the ends of her dress up as she went, she paused breathlessly at the stable door.

"Kit...!" She stopped suddenly as she saw him. He was lying on the floor of the barn with his neck at an unnatural angle, his skin a deathly white and his eyes wide and staring.  
Horrified, she covered her mouth and took an involuntary step backward.

"No..." she breathed as tears glistened in her eyes. Then, she quickly ran out of the barn--the hat slipping forgotten from her fingers.

As she ran to the house she could see that the party had already started. About to shout some kind of a warning, she paused at the doorway. But, the words died on her lips as she realized in horror that THEY had already been there.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turing around to confront her attacker, she realized with relief that it was her Watcher but the relief was short-lived as she watched her Watcher's face shift to that of a monster's. Her eyes tearful, Johanna fought for her life.

The fight brought her further into the room and as she kicked her way free from what was once her Watcher she realized just how outnumbered she was. Bodies of guests lay torn and bloody on the ground, but not all stayed that way. She lost count of how many had been Turned as she glanced desperately around for some sort of help. It wouldn't be long before they were upon her.

Her frantic eyes took in the writing--red and dripping on the back wall that said 'Happy Birthday Slayer' and a feeling of hopelessness washed over her. All she could think of was how desperately she had fought to keep her two lives separate and how they had invaded her safe normal life --tainting it and making it theirs. There were too many of them. She was going to die here on her birthday.

Then, in the next instant they were upon her. The stake she gripped in her hand like a lifeline was wrenched away from her and quickly disappeared. In the next instant she was knocked over from the side and as the air rushed out of her she glanced up. At the elaborate candelabra that her mother had insisted on buying. The one that she had bragged about having the most and brightest candles that you have ever seen. The one with the candles flickering so hot and bright.

She mustered all her strength and took a desperate leap at the rope holding up the candelabra. Pulling out the knife sheaved to her ankle she quickly cut the rope. It seemed to fall in slow motion and they were upon her again. Then, with a great crack the candelabra hit the ground the flames licking eagerly at anything and everything in its wake.

The sight gave her hope. She would not die here. Working solely on instinct she fought and clawed her way to a window and dove outside. Quickly finding a makeshift stake she set to killing anything that made it outside. And she stayed that way long past when all movement had ceased. She stared unblinking at the roaring flames, the echoes of screams still ringing in her ears. She was covered from head to toe in dirt, soot, and blood. Her once grand dress was torn beyond repair.

She had won--but she didn't feel like she had. She had lost all that she knew and loved that night and there was no getting it back. Her life had changed forever and it would never ever be the same again.

She didn't cry for her parents--she barely knew them. They had always been off doing their own thing while she was left in the care of Mrs. Pierce. Her Watcher had been like a mother to her--much more so then her real mother had ever been. She had always been there for her through the worst of everything. Teaching her when she was just a little child, guiding her as a Potential, and helping her through the excitement and fears of being Chosen. The Council was sure to send another Watcher now- -but she wanted no other. No one could ever take the place of Mrs. Pierce.

Then there was Kit. Her best friend with his ready wit and goofy smile. She doubted she could ever find a truer friend...

But now they were all gone--turned to dust and mixed with the ashes of her old life. She knew that she could never go back to that now--back to the parties where the most that anyone worried about was the latest fashions. She had come to loath them and their frivolities...and yet desperately wished to be like them--to have no other worry than what color of dress she should wear. But she had seen too much. She knew what lurked in the shadows outside the brightly lit drawing rooms and could no longer pretend that she didn't. She had been foolish to believe that they would stay there in the shadows--that she could slip out of her role as the Slayer as easily as she changed her clothes...

She didn't know how long she stood there--watching the flames consume all she had ever known. When the flames started to die down, she finally turned away. The life of Lady Johanna Lunsford was over--and she hadn't a clue what to do now.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she tensed. But it was only a hat rolling in the wind. A brown bowler hat. Perhaps it was time to start a new life. One that she and Kit had often dreamed about...

PRESENT DAY

JD shook her head to rid it of memories. It did no good to linger on the past. She had a feeling that it would take all she had to get out of her present situation alive. After all, she was nowhere near the top of her game. And there was no way that her losing her powers was a coincidence. But now was not the time to think about the consequences of that thought. Holding her breath she slowly stepped away from the door--there was no getting out that way. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and she strained her ears for any sound of movement. Powers or no she was still the Slayer and she would find a way out._   
Or die trying,_ she thought grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mr. Hobson arrived back at Four Corners without JD, Nathan was the first to notice. His eyes narrowed as he watched Mr. Hobson head straight to a private parlor at the back of the Saloon. He knew that there were two other Englishmen back there who had tried to slip in unnoticed hours before. However strangers never went unnoticed in Four Corners. And Nathan had kept a suspicious eye on Mr. Hobson and as much of his dealings as he could since his arrival. The Englishman had rubbed him the wrong way from day one--and the feeling had only increased since then.

Nathan knew a bit more about JD's past then any of the others. Not a lot more--but a bit. For one, he knew that JD was really a female. After all that was fact that was near impossible to conceal from the town's only doctor. He remembered how scared JD was when he had found out her secret. She had confessed that there were people looking for her--people that she didn't want finding her which was why she went to such great lengths to conceal her identity. She had begged him not to tell anybody and he had agreed to keep her secret. He had never felt the need to press for any other details.

When Mr. Hobson had come to town, he suspected that he was one of the ones she had been hiding from. He had offered his help to JD if she had need of it but she had refused. She'd said that she could handle it--but now he wasn't so sure. Something just didn't feel right about the situation.

He had positioned himself at the back of the Saloon and so he was just able to make out the three words Mr. Hobson spoke as he entered the room: "It has begun."

Then the door swung shut behind him closing off any replies that might have been made to that statement and Nathan was filled with a cold feeling of dread.

He stepped outside to gather his thoughts and figure out what to do next. He feared that time was of the essence and wondered if he should take the time to gather the rest of The Seven or confront the Englishmen on his own. Then his eyes fell on Vin who was a little ways away studying what appeared to be hoof prints in the ground. Their eyes met and a decision was reached. He quickly made his way over to the tracker. 

Meanwhile, JD was making her way carefully around the darkened building looking for another exit. She had yet to run into what ever was in there with her which made her nervous. She had long since grabbed up a piece of broken board to use as a make-shift stake and of course had her trusty knife strapped to her ankle. Guns, she knew were near useless. Carefully, she walked towards a staircase hoping to find a window on the next floor.

"Going somewhere, Slayer?" a voice hissed behind her as she reached out to grab the railing.

Quickly turning around, she saw her opponent for the first time. It was a vampire--near six feet tall with a wiry build and a crazed look in his yellow eyes. JD swore. She knew she should have kept her back against the wall.

After following the tracks for awhile, Nathan and Vin came upon the ghost town. There was no need to guess where JD might be as they spotted two men standing guard outside of one of the buildings.

"Reckon that's it?" Nathan asked.

"You take short and stocky on the right and I'll take tall and twitchy on the left," Vin said quietly as they dismounted.

"Howdy," Vin called out as they approached the two.

Twitchy gave a start and grabbed at his gun. Stocky narrowed his eyes, pointed his gun steadily and told them to leave.

"Can't do that."

"This is no business of yours."

"See, we think it is."

Stocky fired his gun at Vin who ducked out of the way and fired back. Meanwhile, Nathan had easily disarmed Twitchy--who it appeared had never actually handled a shotgun before. He tied him up and went to help Vin when a loud banging had all four turning to stare at the door.

"Open the damn door!"

Vin quickly knocked out Stocky and went to help Nathan unlock the door.  
They finally got the door open to reveal a very pissed off JD looking the worst for wear. She was covered in dust, her sleeve was torn, a large bruise was forming on her face, she had the beginnings of a black eye, and had a slight limp.

"Are you alright?"

"Get me back to town," JD responded through gritted teeth.

When they finally reached Four Corners JD wasted no time in heading straight for the Saloon--Nathan and Vin following silently behind her. When the three entered the rest of The Seven stood up in alarm, but JD took no notice. She had only one goal in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

JD banged the parlor door open angrily startling the room's occupants.

One of the men stepped forward, "Congratulations..."

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Now Johanna...," Mr. Hobson began laying a placating hand on her shoulder.

But JD shrugged it off, "Don't touch me...Don't...you...dare...touch... me."

"It was a test!" he said finally eyeing her warily, "which you passed admirably well--showing skill...and...and...adaptability...and..."

"What did you do to me?"

"It'll wear off in a few days and you'll be back to your normal self--of course you'll return home with Mr. Hobson here and..."

"No."

"No?!"

"No, Mr. Hobson will not stay anywhere near me--nor will anyone else from The Council. I want nothing more to do with the lot of you."

"You will do as we say!"

"I refuse to be tool of The Council! You ain't got a say in this! You got to choose your jobs--but you weren't Chosen. I was. And I didn't ask for this. I accept my duty, and I go out every night patrolling...and I know that I'll die young and that it'll be a violent and probably a painful death and I know that I'll never have a family--never have children--never grow old...and I except that...but know that I didn't ask for it. I was chosen I didn't have a choice."

"You need a Watcher to help guide you--The Council has valuable information that you will need..."

"Where were you a year ago? When have you ever helped me? You set me up to die in a rigged test!"

"You can't possibly stay here! Come now, stop this nonsense--you'll feel much better in a more...civilized setting."

"You think I can go back to what I was before?"

"You can't possibly continue to pass yourself off as a man!"

"Why not? Worked so far. And I wouldn't be the first--Pauline F. Barnard did. She served in the war for the Union Army under the name Frankie Masey. There were others before her who did the same--but there ain't never been one who did it so well. Don't think the Union coulda won the war without her--what with the Rebs being so infested with vampires. I reckon she's my role model. And to think, you lot wanted to drag her back East and put her back in skirts."

"How did you know about...?"

"Mrs. Pierce was the sister of her Watcher--she had his journal--with the notes added to it by Frankie herself."

"That is Council property!"

JD just snorted.

"Wait...you're a lady?!" Buck burst out in shock.

"Would ya like me to curtsy for you?" JD ground out sarcastically never taking her eyes of her target.

She was surprised that of all that she had disclosed that was the thing that had stuck out in his mind. Then JD registered who had spoken and the representatives from The Council paled--none of them had noticed their audience.

"Let's discuss this somewhere more private," Mr. Hobson urged.

"There ain't nothing more to discuss," JD glared.

"Gentlemen, I believe that you have overstayed your welcome," Ezra interjected. He then helped to 'escort' them out.

"I suppose you all have some questions?" JD said nervously.

"I've heard tell from some of the local tribes about the legend of a girl born with great strength and abilities who helped to destroy the night-walkers."

"The Slayer. It's more than a legend. I'm the current one--there's only ever but one at a time and when she dies another is Called."

"And Corporal Masey was one of these Slayers too?"

"Sure was. And vampires and demons?--Not myths."

"Knew that already--Buck and I ran into a vamp or two during the war."

"And you're really a lady?!"

"Yes, Buck--I'm really a lady. But that don't mean nothing--I can still outride you. Heck, I could even out shoot you if I really wanted to! Well, not right now--bastards slipped me something..."

"What do you mean they slipped you something?" Chris asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's called the 'Cruciamentum' drug. As they said, it will wear off in a few days. Unfortunately, there's no way to reverse it 'til then," Ezra supplied as he walked in, "I thought that you'd like to know that our English guests have decided to depart early."

"Gee, I hope it wasn't something that we said," Vin deadpanned.

The Seven talked for hours about what had transpired that day.

As The Seven walked out of the Saloon, Buck turned to JD and broke the silence by asking:

"And you're really a lady?"

"Yes, Buck--for the millionth time: I'm really a lady."

The Seven would never be the same again.

The End.

Hello? Anyone still there? (_Sees a tumbleweed roll past_.) Anyone?  
Please, please, please review.

This was a crossover with 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or more specifically the 'Tales of the Slayer' book series. Corporal Masey is from Volume 2. This is also an answer to a Challenge I swear I saw a few years ago (can't remember where...) asking for a fic where JD was really a girl in disguise.

I don't entirely like how this turned out and plan to hopefully rewrite parts of it in the future. Please let me know what you liked and didn't like. All questions and comments welcome--if you leave your email address in your review I'll be sure to reply back.  
(AN: The pronouns in this fic gave me fits. I finally decided to refer to JD as 'he' until it was revealed that 'he' was really a 'she'.)


End file.
